Pardon Me
by JayPun
Summary: Austin hadn't meant for it to happen. He never would have wanted it to, but it did. Now he doesn't know if he ever wants it to stop. Austin and Trent secretly start dating. Now they struggle to keep their relationship afloat, which is anything but easy. Their violent affair consists of almost nothing but fighting between them, but they can't seem to break free from each other.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Pardon Me

Prologue

He had never meant for it to ever happen. Even when it did, he never thought it would escalate into what it did. It just happened; hit him like a brick wall. Of course, he never told anyone. It became a secret that sometimes, drove him mad and other times, made him feel like he was on cloud 9. It was the world's most wild roller coaster ever invented. It was a rage fest, waiting to boil over into an all out war. Why did he do it? He knew that nothing good really came out of it. His friends would hate him for it and the press would eat him alive the second they caught wind of it. So why? Why did he insist on letting it keep happening? Why couldn't he break free from it? The answer was so simple. He love it. No. He loved him.

He both loved and hated Trent with every fiber of his being.

They had run into each other at a local vintage record player store one random day and at first, all they did was glare at each other. Austin always had a bad habit of holding grudges and he never gave anyone a second chance. He didn't believe in them. The sight of Trent angered him; the memory of what he did still fresh. Trent saw him too and glared back but there was something else in his eyes. Something that Austin, at that time, couldn't quite place.

Austin eventually left the store and, much to his dismay, Trent followed after him. Austin remembered yelling at him, spitting harsh words at the other boy, telling to him to stop following him but Trent kept walking after Austin. He followed Austin to his house and into his home. His parents weren't home, thank god, but why did he let Trent shove his way in?

They yelled and screamed until their faces were red, using profanity that was foreign on both their tongues. Trent's insistence had confused Austin. Why did he follow? Why did he walk into Austin's front door. Why did Austin let him?

His heart was racing, his body full of adrenaline as the rage controlled him. It was a high that he almost never experienced. Austin rarely ever got angry. But something about Trent easily pushed him over to that point. To the point that all Austin was seeing, was red. The rage made him feel alive and incredibly alert. He could tell Trent was at that raged high as well. His pupils were dilated. Austin wondered if his were too.

It should never have escalated any further. Even if it did, it should have been a fight that ensued. A physical one that is. They yelled, they screamed, they spat. Austin called Trent terrible things, bringing up every horrible thing he had ever done to Austin and his friends. He screamed it right in Trent's face, how much he hated him.

Before he knew it. He was being slammed into a wall. Austin had expected a punch to quickly follow after or even a kick, but instead, he got something else. He remembered how wide his eyes were and how that rage filled high suddenly came to a screeching halt. He remembered how he stopped breathing in an instant. He remembered Trent's lips on his.

To this very day, he had no clue why Trent did it; why he kissed him. Through the blind rage, the kiss had felt incredibly strange to him. Where Trent had his hands on him-his left shoulder and the right side of his neck-he remembered felt like fire. His senses were in complete over drive.

He had pushed Trent off of him. He could still hear his own voice screaming, "What the hell are you doing?" at the other boy. That look on Trent's face had baffled him. He looked calm, serious; yet at the same time, wild and confused. The look had also made Austin confused...very confused.

His back was against the wall again and Trent's lips back on his. Austin tried to fight him, but Trent forcibly held him against the wall. He knew he must have beaten Trent's chest black and blue, but the darker boy never moved. He forced his tongue into Austin's mouth and, much to his disbelief, found himself enjoying it.

Eventually, he quit fighting and let it happen. At first, he didn't kiss back or make any effort to show that he was starting to enjoy it. He just let Trent kiss him; make out with him. Austin found himself thinking about how different it felt from kissing Ally, how much more passionate and heated Trent was. He found himself liking it with Trent much more than when it was with Ally.

When Trent pulled him closer, he found himself suddenly kissing back. His hands were on Trent now, holding him close. His body began to melt under Trent's lips, his touch, his smell. He was losing it.

He didn't remember the trip up the stairs, but he suddenly found himself on his back on his own bed. He remembered briefly wondering how Trent knew where his bedroom was, but the thought had died quickly, finding his mind just unable to think about anything else except Trent's mouth on his.

He remembered that night as being the best experience in his life, being rocked under Trent's hot form. He had fallen to pieces that night, losing himself to pleasure entirely.

He never meant for any of it to happen, but a part of him knew that if he ever had the chance to go back in time and stop it, he wouldn't have dared. Even _with_ everything that blew up because of it. It became a secret that he knew he never be able to break free from.

* * *

The Prologue everyone. This story if a very unique take on the relationship between Trent and Austin. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: I Wouldn't Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Pardon Me

Chapter 1: I Wouldn't Mind

"You know, we'll have to talk about this eventually." Trent said. He was laying in Austin's bed with only a pair of boxers on. He was on his side, looking at Austin, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing only boxers as well. He refused to look at Trent; his mind reeling from they had just done. He bit his lip, angry at himself.

"This was a mistake." Austin quipped shortly. "We shouldn't have done this."

"Oh please," Trent groaned. "Don't get all dramatic on me."

Austin jumped up from the bed and turned around to face the other boy. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. "I hate you. You hate me. We're enemies. This never should have happened. You're a narcissistic asshole and I never should have slept with you!" He yelled at the darker boy. He pulled at his hair and began to pace the room. "Oh god, I can't believe this happening. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Trent watched the blonde have his little panic attack, letting the other boy rant to himself. He rolled his eyes at Austin. "Stressing yourself out over it isn't going to help, you know?" He said, seeming almost bored.

Austin stopped pacing and stared, wide-eyed at Trent in disbelief. "Are you serious?" He asked in total shock.

Trent shrugged. "What?"

"Do you not see how big of a problem this is?" Austin yelled angrily.

Trent only shrugged again.

His response seemed to anger Austin even more. "Would you please act like this isn't some freaking joke, PLEASE? My friends will kill me for this. My parents will never let leave the house, again. Have you not thought about what would happen if the press found out about this? We would be dead, screwed. Our careers would be over!" He screamed at the darker boy.

Trent got out of the bed and stood in front of the seething blonde. "Austin, would you calm down. You're overreacting." He said.

"No I'm not!" Austin shot back. "In fact, you're underreacting. How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because I don't see how freaking out isn't going to help us any." Trent shot back, raising his voice just slightly. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing."

"Nothing?" Austin asked with wide-eyed astonishment; astounded by the fact that Trent would dare say such a thing. "NOTHING?" He screamed angrily. "_What we did was completely out of line! _You followed me home and forced yourself into my house. You forced yourself onto me! I lost my virginity to you! YOU! You took that from me. You're supposed to be my enemy. We hate each other. So don't tell me I'm getting myself worked up over nothing. So you tell me Trent; tell me why the hell did you do that to me?" He roared in Trent's face, pushing and beating against the darker boy's chest with every phrase. His face was red with anger, his heart was pounding. "WHY?" He screamed.

Trent took a step back from the enraged blonde. He shrugged. "I don't know." He murmured.

"You don't know? What? Was this some kind of spur of the moment, thing? Did you just decide to up an take my virginity for the fun of it?"

"What, no! And you weren't the only who lost his virginity here!" Trent shot back.

"You expect me to believe that? You've never done this before, because you seemed pretty confident in what you were doing. Why did you do this?"

"Because I like you, okay?" Trent blurted out.

Austin froze. He gave Trent an stunned look, not expecting that answer. "You what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like you...a lot. I just finally acted on it. A little too much." Trent mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Austin shuffled in front of him, unsure how to react to the information. "So," He said, pointing a finger at Trent. "What, the whole dating Trish thing and having another girlfriend on the side; what was that? Did you do that to try to impress me or something? How about stealing my song and copying my music video? Was that a grab for attention? Why _did_ you do all that stuff, Trent cause it sure doesn't seem like you did it because you like me." Austin said, putting his hands on his chest, gesturing to himself.

"I don't know why I did all that stuff, okay?" Trent said.

Austin glared at the other with pure hatred. He started to speak in a controlled, whispering tone."Maybe it because you're a selfish, conceited person who thinks about nothing but himself and never thinks about the people he hurts in the process!" He was screaming by time he was done talk, flying completely off the handle. "I mean, what kind of sane person does that to people? I just can't believe you, Trent. I cant!"

"Look, I only just came to terms that I like you, alright? I don't know why I do. A part of me still hates you after you ruined my reputation on the Wanda Watson show." Trent shot back.

Austin threw him and incredulous look. "_I_ ruined your reputation? _I ruined it_? I had no control over what those bees did. That was all on Dez and that wannabe Dez look a like you dragged around. Besides, the only reason you even had a reputation is because you became famous after stealing _my_ song! So don't sell this "I like you" bullshit; why did you do this? What do you want? Blackmail, money, what?"

"No, I don't want anything like that." Trent said.

"Then what do you want?"

"You!" Trent shouted, grabbing Austin by the arms. "I want you."

Austin pushed him off. "That's bullshit!" He yelled.

Trent tried to grab him again but Austin kept shoving his hands away. "I'm not lying. Why else would I do this? Why would I take such a big risk just so so I could mess with you?" Trent tried to explain.

"I don't know but it really wouldn't surprise me if you did." Austin said angrily.

"Just give me another chance." Trent begged him. He backed Austin into a wall, grabbing onto the blonde's biceps. He refused to let Austin go. He kept him pinned there.

"Get off of me!" Austin screamed in Trent's face, attempting to push the darker boy off.

"Please, just one chance?" Trent insisted.

"Why should I? You already hurt Trish, you used us to get famous, and you just took something from me that I can never get back. So you tell me, Trent; why should I even consider giving you another chance?" Austin hissed, still fighting to get Trent off of him. He pushed and beat his fights against his chest, just like he did earlier just maybe a little softer.

"Because I think I'm in love with you." Trent breathed.

Austin's angry glare softened for a moment. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion and a little curiosity. He stopped fighting and stared at Trent. "You what?" He breathed.

Trent shuffled between his feet a little bit, seeming embarrassed. "I-I think I'm in love with you." He repeated.

"You think?" Austin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Trent let out a frustrated huff. "Look, all I know is that I can't seem to get you out of my head and every time I do see you, I just-I want to walk up to you and grab you. I want to hold you and and-I don't know, Austin. I tried pushing the feeling away, hoping it would pass; that it was just some stupid, fleeting crush. It's not like I forced myself to like you, I tried hating you. I couldn't bring myself to believe that I was in love with my sworn enemy, but I can't do it anymore, okay? I can't; that's why I followed you home and did this to you." Trent rambled.

Austin had stood there, silent, as Trent ranted on. His face was straight yet various emotions swirled around his rapidly beating heart. "How do you know it's love and not some crush or lust and why did you choose now of all times to tell me?" Austin asked; a serious look upon his face.

Trent breathed a shaky sigh, trying to get his nerves together. "I thought it was a crush for a long time, but it was so much stronger than that. Lately, you're all I think about; I can't get you out of my head. Even with our bad history, I can't seem to talk sense in myself and get over you. My heart feels like it's on fire every time I see your face. It's not lust, either. Yes, I want to do things to you but I also want to be with you. I keep getting pulled to you. I can't think straight around you. I just want you, Austin. I don't know why but I do." Trent said, his grip on Austin's biceps growing tighter as he spoke.

Austin's face dropped, he didn't look mad anymore, he just looked incredibly confused and torn. "I-I don't know what I'm suppose to say to that." He breathed. "What do you want now? What was your plan after you did this?" He asked, his mind moving in circles.

Trent let out short, forced shaky laughs. "I don't know, I kinda acted on the spur of the moment. I wasn't really thinking." He said with a grim smile.

"Well your acting on the spur of the moment ended with me losing my virginity." Austin said with slight anger.

"Hey, you weren't exactly fighting back after we started kissing. In fact, I remember you kissing back and I remember you enjoying yourself when we were in your bed." Trent argued.

Austin let out a short scoff. "Well, you really didn't give me any other options." He said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you enjoyed it and don't even try to deny it, I was there. I know what your face looked like when we did it."

The blonde blushed in embarrassment. "Okay, whatever! So maybe I enjoyed it a little, big whoop but that doesn't make this right. So now that you can think, do you have a plan?" Austin spat in frustration.

Trent was silent for a moment, like he was actually formulating a plan right there. He squeezed Austin's biceps and brought him a little closer. "I want you to kiss me." He said.

Austin's eyes went wide. "What? You're joking?" He said incredulously.

"No, I'm not. Like we already said, you enjoyed what we did."

"So?"

"So, I want you to kiss me, willingly. I want to see if you feel anything then." Trent said.

Austin shook his head. "No," He said. "Just, no."

"Please, Austin. I need to know. If I feel like you didn't feel anything at all, I'll leave and never mess with you again. But if you do, I want to go somewhere with this."

"Go where, Trent? This isn't exactly the picture perfect relationship here." Austin pointed out.

"I know that and I don't really know where this would take us, but I want to do it anyway. So would you please just kiss me?" Trent begged him.

The blonde shook his head. "Fine." He said with a sigh.

Trent lit up, a huge toothy grin pulling at his lips. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm so going to regret this." Austin grumbled.

Trent was already leaning his head down, ready for the kiss. He loosened his grip on Austin's biceps, letting his hands trail down to the blonde's elbows. Biting his lip, Austin took a step closer and put a hand on Trent's chest. He timidly brought his head closer to Trent's, puckering his lips. Their lips touched. Trent pulled Austin closer to him.

Austin let his eyes flutter shut. He experimented a little bit, moving his mouth against Trent's. He could hear the sound of their lips smacking, taking in each others' air as their lips met. He could feel Trent's hands on him, holding and caressing him. Austin's heart beat loudly against his chest, his breath coming short.

They pulled away from each other. Trent was grinning, his smile showing off his white teeth. Austin shuddered, completely shocked by what he just did. His mind was spinning, feeling confused now more than ever.

"So? What did you think?" Trent asked.

"I don't know. I can't-I can't think right now." Austin stuttered, trying desperately to get his raging nerves under control.

"Here, what if I-" Trent brought lips together again. Austin gasped at the sudden contact but let it happen. His mouth was partly open as their lips moved against each other. Austin didn't know why he did it, but he moved his arms up and wrapped them around Trent's neck, bringing the slightly taller boy closer. His eyes fluttered shut again, feeling only Trent. The darker boy wrapped his arms around Austin's waist, pressing them against one another.

The room was silent except for the sound of their lips meeting over and over again. Austin's hands moved up to comb through Trent's hair. He was enjoying this way more than he should have. Trent tried to slip his tongue into Austin's mouth. Austin jumped, surprised by the sudden wet appendage and pulled away. Their kiss broke. Austin hurriedly unlatched himself from Trent. He pulled at his clothing, feeling completely overwhelmed by what had just happened.

Trent gave him a guilty smile. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away there." He said sheepishly.

Austin pushed passed Trent and started pacing the room, pulling at his hair as he did so. "Okay," He grumbled in sheer panic. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, please. You were enjoying it." Trent said.

Austin stopped his pacing and stared at Trent with wide, confused eyes. "Yeah, I did and I shouldn't have. This doesn't make any sense. I'm straight and there's no way in hell that I could be gay or even bi. I've never had any thoughts about another boy, ever. This isn't me, I would never do this. I like Ally, not you."He rambled.

"You sure about that?" Trent questioned with a slight smirk.

"I was up until you jumped me!" Austin shot back.

"So now you're questioning your sexuality." Trent said.

"I kinda have to after our little make out session and what about you?" Austin asked, snapping at Trent.

Trent raised an eyebrow at him. "What _about_ me?"

"You're obviously not straight. You said it yourself that you were attracted to me. So what are you, gay? Bi?" He asked.

Trent shrugged, shaking his head as he did so. "I don't even know anymore and honestly, I don't care right now."

Austin bit his lip, rolling his head in anxiety. "I think," He started. "I think it's best if you leave." He said.

The darker boy's eye went wide. "What? Wait a minute, we're not done talking about this." He panicked.

"Well I am so-" Austin said, already trying to push Trent out of his room.

"Okay, just hold on!" Trent said, trying to get Austin to stop pushing him.

"What?" Austin asked in exasperation.

"I'll only leave if you agree to go out with me." Trent blurted out.

Austin's eyeballs nearly popped out of their sockets. He stared at Trent, completely caught off guard. "You want me to _what_?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Date me! We date, please? I'm not leaving until you say yes." Trent stumbled out.

"Are you serious?" Austin asked in a shocked stupor.

"Dead serious. Please, just give it a shot?" Trent begged.

"Are you even hearing what's coming out of your mouth? That sound like a terrible idea. There's no way it would ever work. No good would come out of. The whole country thinks we hate each other, which we should, by the way." Austin ranted on.

"We won't tell anyone. It'll just be us who knows and we'll pretend we still hate each other in public and I swear I won't mess with your friends anymore just please _please_ go out with me? If you don't like it, we'll break up. Just please give it a shot? It took a lot of courage for me to ask you." Trent pleaded.

"I don't If I can do such a thing. I mean-I don't know if I could handle it if people found out." Austin rambled out, his mind overwhelmed.

"Please? Don't be scared. Don't even think about that. I'm not. Not anymore."

"I can't."

"Please, I'm begging you here." Trent gave Austin the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

Austin stared at the other boy. His pleading look seemed genuine but Austin didn't know what to think. Trent had lied to him since day one, should he really trust him? "Trent-"

"_PLEASE?_ I swear I won't use you or cheat on you and I'll never lie to you again. I'll treat you right." Trent said, begging and pleading like he was on death row.

"You really want me to go out with you?" Austin asked.

Trent gave him a sheepish shrug. "I wouldn't mind." He said with an awkward smile, trying to make a joke. The pleading look was still evident in his eyes.

Austin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at the pleading boy. "I'll think about it." He mumbled.

Trent's desperate eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Really?" He asked in excitement.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Just please leave before my parents get home." Austin said.

"Oh sure, no problem!" Trent hopped down the stairs like a giddy child. Austin followed after him, making sure that the boy actually left. Trent was about to open the front door, but stopped. He turned to Austin, who was standing in the living room now. "You'll think about?"

"Yes."

"Okay, call me when you've made up your mind." Trent walked up to Austin and quickly pecked him on the cheek. The blonde shied away a little from the touch. With a cheesy grin on Trent's lips, he opened the door and ran out of the house.

Austin walked up to the open door and shut it. He sighed in frustration and ran his hands through his hair. "What did I just do?" Austin mumbled to himself, turmoil pulling at his heart.

* * *

Chapter 1, tell me what you thought. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
